1. Field of the Invention
This invention deals generally with a means for increasing the fuel efficiency of an internal combustion engine and more specifically with a means for injecting steam created by the heat generated by the engine into any internal combustion engine wherein expansion of the injected steam supplements the power provided by the combustion of the fossil fuel within the engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been numerous attempts to develop a means to allow steam to be used to supplement the power of an internal combustion engine. The need has grown especially in the last decade, since the cost of fossil fuels has increased so dramatically.
Some prior art describes methods of heating water by the engine without the need of an external boiler, but none teach the method of the present invention, wherein the steam is superheated and its injection is direct into the cylinder.
None of the prior art describes a mechanism externally mounted to the engine wherein the mechanism maintains a constant flow of superheated steam to the cylinders.